tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Behemoth Quest/Spoiler
Needed * Destroy Field Runes Method * Enter Cyclopolis on Edron (here) * On the first level of Cyclopolis, follow this path and go down a level. On this path you will encounter Cyclopes, Cyclops Drones, Dwarf Soldiers, Dwarf Guards, and maybe a lured Orc Leader, Orc Berserker, Minotaur Mage or Elf Arcanist: Note: You can use Invisibility for run on the first floors, because the Cyclops are not inmune to the invisibility. * On this level you will only encounter Cyclopes, Cyclops Drones, Cyclops Smiths, and some Dwarf Soldiers. Follow the path and go down another level: * Follow this path and go down another level, you'll encounter Cyclopes, Cyclops Drones, Cyclops Smiths, and a Fire Elemental: * You'll find Cyclopes, Cyclops Drones, Cyclops Smiths, and some Fire Elementals. Follow this path through the Door of Expertise (level 30) and go down another level. There will be 3 Fire Elementals on the other side of the level door. * Follow this short path around, fighting 3 Dragons and 2 Fire Elementals easily lureables, and go down another level: * You will now be in a large, multi-level cavern (you can see a couple levels below you). * You'll have to move some stones in order to reach the quest room. Go to the southeastern corner of this multi-level cavern without going down to he Behemoth 's floor ,and go up a level. You'll have to fight a Dragon Lord. After a small hall there is an also small circular room with Fire Field in the border. Use Destroy Field on the upper of the two furthest west fields and move the corpse to discover a lever. Push the lever and go back to the entrance of this multi-level cave. * Go straight down two levels or use levitate to go directly to the northern spawn (pictures showing the long way): * You will be now on a large open floor. Watch out for Cyclopes, Dwarf Soldiers, and many Behemoths. You will fight at least 2-4 Behemoths going through the northern stairs and a minimum of 4-9 Behemoths. Follow this path to the north end of the room, and go up the stairs: * You will be on a small landing between flights of stairs, and will need to pass through another Door of Expertise (level 80) here. At the top of the steps is a room with 4 Behemoths, two Cyclops Smiths, and two Dragons. There are different methods of clearing the quest room, a sorcerer should go up and down and use Rage of the Skies and use some sd runes if he is comfortable with it (Hell's Core is not a good idea since Behemoths are very strong to fire). Also a druid can go up and use Eternal Winter this works best, because Behemoths and Dragons are weak to ice type attacks. A Knight can do the same with Exori, just keep in mind that 4 Behemoths and two Dragons can easily kill a level 80. If several level 80 go up at the same time it can work, but could also be a big risk therefore many people hire higher levels for the quest. The quest boxes are at the north end of the room.